User blog:Notatruename/Nota's Terrible Season 4 Review
I did say I was going to do one of these in a comment no one saw at one point, didn't I? So here it is. I'll be rating the episodes out of 5, based mostly around the Analysis, Result, and Fight. If you like these episodes, thats fine. These are just my opinions. Without no further delay, here's my Death Battle Season 4 review. Lara Crap vs Nathan Drunk Pros -Some good character details in the background for both characters -The Stairway to Heaven joke -Boomstick hitting on women in the analysis will never not be funny -Nate's theme is always great to hear in anything -Decent choreography and voice acting -Music choice was good -"Hmmmm...Not a scratch" Cons -This is more directed towards Tomb Raider's writers than DB, but that destroying a helicopter with a climbing axe nonsense -All kinds of silly writing and animation errors in the fight, such as: *Some slow-mo sections *This scene and all of the scientific rules and basic logic it defies *The finisher -Stomp Battle Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Summary Honestly, this was weak considering this was the season premiere. Although the analysis and research where good, even if Lara has most categories, the fight was why many people dislike this episode. Alot of animation goofs throughout, some moments of plot armor for lack of a better term, and the finisher. If I wrote the fight, I would have either a) Have Nate just straight up die in the explosion, or b) He falls out, the helicopter blades land an inch from his face, then he tries to escape only to get shot by an arrow. So yeah, good research and outcome, below average fight. Thank god the 3D fights got better later in. Score: 3/5 Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Noot Noot Pros -Lesser known characters getting the spotlight in DB is always nice... -The details in the character bio's where great -"Some serious Jeuvos" -Poultry Science -8-bit fight -The setting for the fight fit well -My personal favorite finisher this season Cons -...but we didn't get Shovel Knight vs Shantae or Scrooge vs Wario or Mr. Krabs -Despite the result, Shovel held the edge for most of the fight -Music was meh -For me at least, the fight lost it's appeal after a while -Results section was kinda bland Summary Pretty alright for the first 2D battle of the season. The analysis was easily the highlight of the episode, but everything after didn't have much lasting appeal. The fight was great when it first got aired, but it I stopped liking it as much when some of the other 2D episodes of this season got aired, and the results section was kinda bland and unmemorable, even if I do agree with the outcome Score: 3/5 Denim vs ��️ane Pros -Wiz's venom suit was the best joke to come out of the preview episodes -Boomsticks disapproval at how both combatants got their names -"Favorite Hobby: Breaking Backs" -"Is a big guy...for you" -Bane's VA was pretty good -Bane trying to spine break Venom Cons -Stomp Battle 2: Electric Boogaloo -We didn't get Bane vs Kingpin -The pace of the fight was not that great -"What the hell is a lighting" - Kayas while animating -Way to blurry in some places Summary Honestly, there's not much to talk about here. Analysis was good, and had some good moments, but the fight was... just...bad, with poorly paced with bad lighting and camera work. Thankfully, the next episode was much, much better Score: 1.5/5 Power Rangers vs Power Rangers... In SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE Pros -They made the silly story of Power Rangers actually interesting -"Too much pink energy is dangerous" -Zordon, 1880 -"Although slow, this Zord can freeze blast enemies with ice. Or saran wrap, if your short on budget" -Going over some of the more ludicrous Power Ranger villains -"So long, gay Bowser" -Voltron: Legendary Defnder music in the analysis -"At least his outfit matches his lions color, I mean damn, it's not that hard people" -"Stronger Together" -About 99% of the actual fight was great -"Give him covering fire!" "With what?" "EVERYTHING!" was one of my favorite DB lines to date The Nitpicking section Cons -Stomp Battle Part 3: Stardust Crusaders -MatPat is a cruddy Voice Actor -Most VA's only had 1 or 2 lines -"Umm... Isn't this the part where we win?" could have been removed and nothing would have been lost Summary So if it wasn't blindly obvious, this fight is tied with another down the list as my favorite fight this season. Every negative part of the fight is just me nitpicking the crap out of everything. Everything from the analysis, fight, and result were fantastic, even if it was a pretty big stomp. Score: 5/5 Plot Armor and The Power of Friendship: The Character vs Flame Pirate Pros -"In his infancy, Natsu Dragneel was a pretty normal child living in a pretty normal village." "And then a bunch of dragons toasted the town and killed everybody, including him. The End" -This -And This -Natsu's sprite was derpy, but it was the good kind of derpy -Close ups were pretty good this time around, for the most part -Fire effects were mostly good Cons -Voice actors were meh -The last close up of Natsu had really poor lip-syncing -For all the hype it was given, the Finisher IMO didn't deliver Summary 0:17 - 0:20 Score: 3.5/5 The Man who made the ESRB vs Ice Alien Pros -The Username joke -"Like a high school drama, but with murder" -Evil Walmart -This -Glacius' theme -Fight was...okay (I'll explain in the summary) -Decent fakeout Cons -Test your Might feat -Using MK vs DC for feats -Test your Might feat -Bland Analysis overall -Test your Might feat -Results were dull -Test your Might feat -Oh, and the Test your Might feat Summary This episode can be summarized in one word: Bland. The analysis and results were on the boring side, and the fight was okay at best. I think the reason the fight turned out like it did was because both characters just had bad sprites. We've seen what Kiid can do in DBX, and there was a good effort put in, but it got shafted by bad sprite sheets. But lets get to the elephant in the room, the Test your Might feats. Look, I agree with the results, but why did they decide to bring back TyM when it got so much backlash in Sonya vs Cammy? The worst part is that Subby has other similar feats like killing Lin-Quei cyborgs, so why not use that? You can still have Subby with canonical metal breaking feats, and you don't have to deal with everyone angry over non-canon feats being used. In conclusion, the analysis and results section was boring, and you can tell they tried in the animation department, but poor sprites screwed them over. Score: 2/5 Blandroid 18 vs Craptain Marbles Pros -"Withstood lovemaking with Krillin" -"Boomstick. you don't have powers. You have a problem" -18's Abridged voice actress -Fight was alright Cons -If this wasn't one of my disagrees this season, I would have forgotten this episode had happened -Oh yeah, this is one of my disagrees this season (though it's a bit of a situational disagree) -18 being able to absorb energy Summary This fight was a big letdown for me. At first, I thought it would be a fight that I never knew I wanted, kinda like Wolverine vs Raiden, one of my all time favorite DB episdoes. Then it turned it as an episode where about 2 jokes in the analysis really stood out. The fight wasn't bad, but it got soured by the results, which I shall explain my problems with The reason I say this is a situational disagree is because while I do agree Base CM stands no chance, full power Binary? No chance...for 18. The speed gap is practically flipped, CM's energy attacks are more powerful, and anything that 18 throws at her is absorbed and thrown right back at her. And sure, she could wait it out, but thats the thing. Could. Not would. Also, Binary being taken out by laser rifles is proof she can't do shit against 18? Even though she's absorbed blacks holes and fought her share of planet-level threats? That's just Plot Induced Stupidity. Using that logic, Goku gets slaughtered because he got taken out by a laser rifle one time, 99% of platforming characters lose because they die from simply touching enemies, Flash loses because he gets defeated by much slower enemies a fair number of times...See what I mean? PIS on that level should not be considered in DB, or any VS debating for that matter In short, okay fight, analysis and result sucked. Score: 2/5 Metal Sanic vs One Pros -Metal getting an upgrade to research -The Mega Man losing streak was broken -"He totally stole that from T-1000" -"Just like robot freaky friday" -Zero's UMvC3 theme -"WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOR?" -Mostly good close-ups... -Respectable outcome Cons -...Except for that one charge shot close up. Zero looked really derpy in that -Below average sound design -Really nitpicky, but doesn't Metal need more than a few dozen cars too go Metal Overlord? -Both went through their respective forms rather quick (though I do understand why) Summary Thank god they DB upped their game from last time. The research is better, especially since Metal got more than, like, 30 seconds of analysis. I do think they downplayed Metal, but yes, I do overall agree with the result. The fight is also much improved, despite a few nitpicks that I had. Not much else I have to say really, they just improved alot since last time... Score: 4/5 AURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURAURA vs a furry Pros -Documentary style was interesting -"Wait, don't you have to be a Phsycic type to do that?" "No, it just has to star in it's own movie" -The Goku comparison -The diamond storm joke -The R34 joke -Good Finisher Cons -Dead serious, I forgot this episode even happened until I went and did this review, it was that unnoteworthy -Filler episode to the max -Marissa can't voice Renamon. At all -Fight was below average at best -Nitpick here, why do people keep using lightsaber sounds for Lucario's bone-related attacks? Summary ...aaaaaaand we're back to episodes being crud. While there were some good jokes in the analysis and a good finisher... that's really it. This is one of the most annoying kinds of things to review, because there's not much to write about. The only noteworthy thing about the episode is how unnoteworthy it is. Score: 1.5/5 Bullrug vs DJ Camblow Pros -"Thousands of years ago, one greek guy punched another greek guy, and then they just turned it into a sport" -Balrog's derp face -"He's not the brightest shed in the tool." "Tool in the shed" "You're a tool!" -"We're not here to test his management skills." -"Is that who you got your nickname, boomstick?" "Nickname? What are you talking about?" -Evil walmart -"I'm Back (To Rise)" -"You won't here the full 10-count! Why don't you go to hell?!" -Almost the entire fight -Great finisher The Nitpicking section Cons -Music choice for Balrog's analysis was meh -Balrog's VA was meh -Some of the early parts of the fight lacked weight in the punches -End pun sucked Summary Remember how I said earlier that Power Rangers vs Voltron had a tie as my favorite fight this season? This is the one. I could just copy paste everything from there, remove the part about it being a stomp, and post it like that. Score: 5/5 Turtle Soup Cook vs Bronze Samurai Pros -Lesser known characters like Silver Samurai getting the spotlight is always a plus -"A bounce house's worst nightmare" -"Four Adolescent Genetically Modified Shinobi Terrapins" -"I did a science" -Shredder's list of weaknesses -Really minor, but I love their use of Shogun 2: Total War trailer footage -"And survived getting run by from... the f*cking Jetsons?" -"Shredded Silver" -Fight was great -SS seeing Shredder using his sword blade was a neat trick Cons -This is the only episode this season that I 100% disagree with (I'll explain in summary) -Sound design was below average -Close ups sucked this time -This is going to be a really, REALLY unpopular opinion, but I felt the finisher was poor. Too much blood was flying everywhere that I felt it was trying too hard to be shocking. Summary One of the better 2D fights this season, the analysis and fight were both fantastic. Many good jokes, Silver Samurai got a Death Battle when no one even remembered him, and the fight was fantastic, with great music and Choreography. But there's one thing holding it back from being my favorite 2D fight this season. The result. My biggest gripe with the results is that the Tachyon Field should have been much more of a game changer than it was portrayed. It cuts through metal much stronger than Shredders armor like butter, so any defense is rendered useless. They made a big deal about "Who can kill the other first", but I feel SS's stronger armor and MUCH deadlier weapon would provide many more oppurtunities to land killing blows than just being faster. There's also the Super Shredder argument, and while it does make a large strength difference, it makes Shredder (From what I've seen) much slower and dumber, which makes him far more vulnerable to killing blows. tl;dr SS's Tachyon sword and Durability should have been greater variables, and Shredder's durability is mostly useless In short, I disagree with the episode, but everything else was fantastic Score: 3.5/5 Big Smokey vs Dex Dogtective Pros I'm not going to include every joke for obvious reasons, just my favorites -Aside from maybe Chuck vs Segata, the best joke episode to date -I love how they had a joke match analyzed like a regular fight -"Successfully protected his dignity through the toughest social expierience in recent history... the 90's" -The Bear pun competition -"That's what makes the Bear cavalry so dangerous" -The anti-drug album -"That's some Minority Report shit" -"Remember kids... Remember Me" was the only time I ever felt bad for a death battle loser -Great voice acting from both characters. -"Why have a guard dog, when you can have a guard bear?" Cons -Stomp Battle Part 4: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (That's right, I referenced the movie that shall not be named for the sake of a joke) -This fight got priority over Thanos vs Darkseid, Red Hood vs Winter Soldier, Zer0 vs Genji... Some time later... ...Noel vs Aegis, Dr. Strange vs Doctor Fate, Galactus vs Unicron... Much later... ... another TF2 vs OW fight, any Tekken, JJBA, Fire Emblem, Kid Icarus, or a Clone Wars era Star Wars character... MUCH later... I feel like I've driven this joke into the ground for long enough to make my point -The fight was short (which is understandable) -Not a huge fan of the sound effects used for punches, kicks and so on Summary For taking so long to make this, it certainly was a great episode. The jokes in the analysis were great, and the results, while one-sided, were correct. My largest complaint is the fight. Choreography was good, voice acting was great, everything else was okay to below average. All-in-all, great joke episode, decent fight. Score: 3.5/5 Bore vs Blunder Woman Pros -Some needed updates to Thor's research, and some ''desperately ''needed research updates to Wonder Woman -"Not you dummy" "This kid" -"And possibly lead, cause he somehow weighs 640 pounds" -"Why did we but this guy up against Raiden again?" -"Did you say Karate Kid? Man, Daniel-San's really moved up in the world" -Soundtrack was good -VA's were good -Blowing up the moon -"Looks like somebodies been watching to much Game of Thrones" Cons -The episode felt rushed as a whole -The Ass guard joke -Special effects were bad, especially when it comes to explosions and how they were just colored circles -Thor's cape was acting really wierd throughout, with awkward movements and noticeable clipping -"I'll kill you dead!" was such a cheesy line -Finisher was so abrupt, I thought I skipped ahead during my first viewing -While I do agree with the fight, I don't agree that Wondie is physically stronger Summary Not a bad episode overall, it just had a handful of issues. As I said in Cons, the fight felt rushed. Alot of the effects were basic, with weapon swinging effects being just a solid object, and explosions literally being different colored circles, most notable when peices of the moon are falling to earth. Some other errors were also present throughout. Alright episode, but there was alot of room for improvement. Score: 3/5 Ninja Goku vs Ghost Goku Pros -The infoboxes at the top a fantastic addition -Coming from someone who has little interest in most anime, I think they did well explaining all the super forms for both fighters -Alot of the analysis music was great -"He named his son Burrito" -"Like samurai ghostbusters" -Trying to figure out how to pronounce Yhwach -"What'd he name him? Bitchigo?" -Possibly getting Johnny Yong Bosch to voice Ichigo -Good on them for having such a long result for a controversial match Cons -Fight was kind of a mixed bag -It was also really blurry in some places -Shaky cam to the max Summary 0:17 - 0:20 I'm sorry, I don't have a whole lot to say with this episode. Score: 4/5 Buttman to infinity and beyond vs Spodermun 2099 Pros -"The goddamn batman!" -"Holy colossal currency, batman!" -"Remember kids, back up your files. It'll prevent the apocalypse" -The web-swinging effects were good Cons -Not very noteworthy analysis as a whole -Choreography was bad -They brought up in the DB Cast for this episode that flashbangs are one of the first tricks in the book for batmen, so why not include it in the result? -Why did they not use any of their other suits, despite being important parts of their respective arsenals? -How do electric shocks deal with hacking? Summary For one of the most requested Marvel vs DC matchups, this episode was just really bad. It had all the characteristics of a filler episode: Uninteresting analysis, below average fight, rushed analysis, and so on. Then there's the result. Don't get my wrong, I'm happy that a Bat family member finally got a Victory against the Spider family, but it was kind of an empty victory. I'm really on the fence with the verdict, mostly because I know absolutely nothing about either character, but the worst part is that both combatants seems like they had things left out for them. This episode is like how I feel with modern games made by Dice. It would be so much better if they had some extra time to work on it. Score: 1.5/5 Edgy JRPG Villain vs Janky Trenchcoat Pros -Final Fantasy's losing streak was broken -"But apparently, they didn't have any Phoenix Downs" -Wiz being a part of Sephiroths fanclub for "research" -"The giant window's screen saver called the lifestream" -An actually logical explanation on how supernova works -"Why does he sound so bored?" -"A spiffy katana called tomato" "Yamato" "Eh" -Great fight overall -"Fake Zack" in the result The nitpicking sections Cons -Using anything from the DmC reboot -Torrian really needs to figure how to fix capes and trenchcoats flopping all over the place -They should have gone into detail on Sephiroth fighting people as fast as Vergil -Though I agree with the fight, Sephi's healing powers seemed to be overplayed Summary What a great way to finish Season 4, with a great analysis and fight. Not much to really complain about really. The only reason I prefer Power Rangers vs Voltron and Balrog vs TJ over this is because this episode had alot more animation errors than the other 2. I can forgive the occasional goof-up, but it was just to distracting this time. That doesn't mean I dislike this battle. I just think the other 2 great Torrian battles this season were better Score: 4.5/5 Season Summary Death Battle Season 4, the season of highs, alot of lows, and many, many stomps. For the most part I feel that the DB crew did a great job, it's just that some early and mid-game episodes just weren't as good as the rest for whatever reason. They do still have some things that they need to work on. Some of the lighting and camera issues need to get sorted out, which is a fairly consistent problem I noticed throughout this season, Torrian needs to get some aesthetic details right, and a few episodes added little to the season as a whole. That's not to say they didn't make improvements, as I noticed that they are trying to make a Travel/Combat/Reaction speed distinction, having a much more math based approach to every episode, and making an effort to use scaling, all things that many people have complained about for years. Some big improvements got made this season, and I beleive that DB can only get better from here. I can't wait to see what Season 5 has in store for us all. Category:Blog posts